bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Dragoon Soul Bargus
Dragoon Soul Bargus Skill 'Supreme Ruler's Protection (40% boost to Def for all Units & adds chance of slightly reducing damage taken) 'Burst Falangrome (Reduces damage taken for 1 turn & greatly boosts Def for 3 turns; Cost: 18 BC, DC: None) '''Brave Burst '''Draconian Typhoon (18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & turns half of Def parameter into Atk parameter for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary So... Bargus is the first dragoon in the Sama Kingdom... and we thought that Zephu was the first one all along. That's right! We're talking about Bargus! I see quite a big discussion in the comments lying around Bargus's Wiki Page. Is he good? Is he bad? Bargus was also requested as one of the Unpopular Units to be reviewed on. Ushi also did a review on Bargus too. What sparked the discussion? Let's all find out here! Leader Skill Score: 6/10 Bargus boosts Def by 40%. This might seem useful at first, but it's not all that great. Seria's 5* form surpasses this. Another unit we can compare this to is Grahdens. His Leader Skill boosts all stats by 35%. True, Grahdens is short by 5% Def, but he also boosts HP. HP is a lot more effective in terms of survivability as there are fixed damage attacks in the challenges we have in the game. For Bargus to boost Def, it does not serve much of a survivability effective niche. Bargus also gives the squad a 20% chance to mitigate 20% of the damage taken. Sounds amazing, right? Not really. If you look at Tridon's Leader Skill, he mitigates 10% of the damage received. True, Tridon lacks 10% compared to Bargus but Tridon's mitigation is a lot more reliable compared to Bargus since you are guaranteed to mitigate damage with Tridon. With Bargus, you might not even mitigate damage at all because of RNG fooling with your luck. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Bargus utilizes the second highest Def buff in the game on BB/SBB, only to be beaten by Kanon's SBB which is 140%. Bargus boosts Def by 130%. This is amazing as the damage you receive will be significantly reduced. Another amazing aspect of this BB is that it mitigates 25% of the damage taken. However, there are a number of drawbacks with this BB. This BB does not attack, which causes your squad to lose out on one whole unit on BC generation. Additionally, Bargus's mitigation buff does not stack with other mitigation buffs provided by BB and SBB. This can be detrimental if you accidentally activate Bargus's BB after activating a 50% damage mitigator's BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Bargus utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is around average. Don't fret because here's where it becomes interesting. Bargus converts 50% of all units' Def to 50% to Atk. This may seem small, but get this. This stacks on top of other Atk buffs, like Michele's SBB, Zergel's SBB, etc. However, this turns your units into glass cannons. Your units will die very easily from incoming attacks and that's all because your units' Def is way too low. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Bargus doesn't even attack with his BB so what's the point? In fact, Bargus only has an 18 BC Drop Check on his normal attack so it doesn't even match up with most of the meta units we have in today's metagame. Speaking of his BB, the 130% Def buff comes in useful, but your units can still die from the buff. If anything, your main focus is to wipe out the opponent's squad as fast as you can, not drag the battle. Bargus's SBB? True, it attacks, but it's hard to get his SBB up in a reliable fashion unless your squad is capable of doing so. Stats Score: 8/10 Not too shabby. Bargus has high HP for a 6* and his Atk and Def are above 2000. His Def seems to almost match Edea's Def, but it lacks just around 100 points. The Rec is on the low side, but that shouldn't be a problem if you have an HC buffer and/or a healer. In terms of typing, my type preference for Bargus is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 5/10 Bargus is very low-tier as he does not serve much of a purpose in a squad at all. Bargus doesn't even attack with his BB and he jeopardizes the squad with his SBB to the point where units can die a lot easier. Owen can do a much better job at converting Def to Atk. In fact, Owen doesn't even convert Def, but boosts Atk relative to 70% of Def instead. Bargus is very risky to use. True, his Def-Conversion-to-Atk buff stacks on top of other Atk buffs, but the buff isn't worth it to take up an entire unit slot and lower your units' Def. Conclusion Total Score: 6.2/10 I can now see why there is so much discussion about Bargus. It also seems to lead me to another thing. How is Zephu not the first dragoon from the Sama Kingdom? There's only one way to settle this... Dragoon Battle! Who would win? Zephu! Bargus! Comment below on what you think of Bargus! How do you use him your squads? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Pyre Aegis Vanberk *Magnum Opus Rigness *Holy Priestess Elmedia Category:Blog posts